The invention relates to a boxed structure antenna device having three layersxe2x80x94a radiant plate, a printed circuit board (PC board) and an intermediate platexe2x80x94for influent receiving and transmitting radio frequency (RF) without any cable connection between antenna and circuit board, which will replace the conventional antenna assembly. The base seat of this boxed structure provides lots of advantagesxe2x80x94easily assembled and collected, and it can be placed on all kinds of planes, as well as angle-scale adjustable.
Please refer to the FIG. 1. Normally, a conventional antenna used a flexible cable to connect to a metallic radiant element. One end of the cable was connected with one fixed terminal on the PC board, and the other end was connected with the terminal of the patch antenna. With this conventional one, its PC board had been set on the base seat, and the patch antenna had to be set in a box for convenient connecting the PC board with a high frequency coaxial cable connected in between. However, in order to receive radio frequency from different directions, the patch antenna has to be altered to different directions and angles of elevations. Therefore the seat base and the box shall be jointed by a rotational component and a deviated element. Please refer to FIG. 1. The conventional patch antenna (11) is allocated at the upper portion of the box, which is connected by a deviated element (13) and a rotational component (12), the latter being fixed on the box by a pivot. The cable (10) passed the rotational component (12) and then through the deviated element (13), finally reaching the patch antenna (11). Nevertheless, constant adjusting and rotating angles of the rotational component (12) and the cable (10), which may fall apart or become loose, caused a poor connection and fault signal transmission.
Furthermore, the electrical cable (10) has to pass the rotational component (12) and through the deviated element (13) during assembling, which required complicated procedures and manual operations. Thus, slowed and reduced the producing speed and efficiency, apparently, a bottleneck of manufacture and increasing cost will be occurred. The cable has to penetrate the rotational components through deviated elements. This makes assembly difficult and may allow the rotational element and the cable to become loose after they are connected. Furthermore, defectives in the utilizing and manufacturing may result.
The invertors have experience in designing and manufacturing antennas as well as related products. Since the patch antenna has to be easily regulated to all aspects and angles, if any antenna could be fixed in a secured box with an integrated PC board, there would be no problem in the junction elements becoming loose or poor connections.
The primary purpose of the invention is to consolidate the PC board with the radiant plate and intermediate plate as an integrated multi-layer, which can be placed in a box for replacing other cables and for receiving and transmitting high frequency signals.
The secondary purpose of the invention is to facilitate the positioning of the box and the base seat. The invention could be easily adjusted to different angles to receive and transmit signals for the groove of the upper and lower sheaths is well matching with the convex block of the base seat. Thus, regulating the elements can be smooth and quiet for the result of those elements being used of the characteristics of plasticxe2x80x94elastic, moldable, and light. Additionally, the base seat is able to be positioned or hung on various planes and places for multi-scale utilities.